The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Micro-movies and cartoon videos made by amateurs have become increasingly popular, in particular, in social networks. An example is the ‘Annoying Orange’ American comedy series shared on YouTube®, where an anthropomorphic orange annoys other fruits, vegetables, and various other objects, and make jokes. Each of these videos usually consists of simple characters, but tells an interesting story. While these video typically do not require large budgets or major studio backings to produce them, it is still nonetheless not easy for an amateur to create it via today's graphics editing software and/or movie composition suites. Often, a small studio, with experienced artists having some years of accumulated art skills in, e.g., human action capturing and retargeting, character animation and rendering, is still required.